A Life
by Vhy Otome Saoz
Summary: Keluarga Hiruma terjebak dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan sadis di kota Tokyo yang mengharuskan mereka menangkap sang malaikat. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan keputusan Hiruma bertahun-tahun lalu?   R&r plis  mhon kritik dan saran nya   v
1. Chapter 1

**A Life chapter 1**

**BY**

**Vhy Otome**

**Disclaimer By**

**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Genre : Parody/Crime**

**Rated : T**

**

* * *

**HIRUMA'S POV.

Burung berkicau riang, sinar matahari menembus gordyn yang berwarna hitam pekat. Ya,walau cahaya yang masuk samar-samar karena terhalang oleh gordyn yang hitam itu, aku tetap beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Ku singkap gordyn itu agar cahaya bisa leluasa masuk menyinari kamarku. Aku pun bergegas mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahku yang berwarna hijau sambil melihat pantulan bayanganku dicermin.

Lalu, aku berjalan keluar kamar. Saat itu lah, aku melihat adikku tersenyum manis menungguku di depan pintu.

"Hai yoichi-nii, selamat pagi." serunya menyapaku.

"Pagi. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kau ada di depan kamarku?." balasku agak ketus padanya.

"Aku mau berangkat sekolah bareng yoichi-nii. Boleh kan!." pintanya yang dengan bersemangat.

"Bukankah biasanya kau pergi dengan Yu?" tanyaku sembari menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Hari ini Yu-nii sakit. Jadi dia tidak bisa ke sekolah. Lagi pula sekolah kita searah kok" jawabnya dengan tampang memelas.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat sikapnya. Terkadang aku heran melihat adikku yang bernama Yui Hiruma ini, kenapa cuma dia satu-satunya yang tidak takut atau marah bila ku kasari. Hmm, entahlah semakinku pikirkan aku malah semakin bertambah bingung.

"Hei Yoichi-nii, kenapa melamun?."

suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh,tidak. Baiklah aku izinkan tapi jangan cerewet saat di jalan nanti." balasku

"Baik Yoichi-nii." jawabnya dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"Sekarang ayo kita sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan hari ini." ucapnya dan menarik tanganku menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Kami terus berjalan menuju ruang makan. melewati lorong panjang yang besar, sunyi dan kosong. Sampai akhirnya kami sampai di ruang makan.

Di situ kulihat seorang laki-laki berumur 3 tahun lebih muda dariku sedang mencoba menghabiskan sarapannya walau sesekali terlihat dia hanya menatap kosong makanan di depannya. Dia mempunyai rambut merah jabrik yang sama seperti ibuku dan bertelinga elf sama sepertiku, tapi dia mempunyai mata berwarna coklat yang sama dengan ayah yang sangat kubenci.

Ketika dia melihat kami datang, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menyapa kami.

"Pagi Yoichi-nii, pagi Yui-chan." ucapnya dengan tersenyum lemah. Kelihatannya dia memang sedang sakit.

"Pagi juga Yu-nii. Bukankah Yu-nii sedang sakit? Kenapa tidak istirahat di kamar saja? Akukan bisa mengantar sarapan Yu-nii ke kamar Yu-nii." ucap Yui agak khawatir.

Ya,dia adikku yang bernama Yu Hiruma. Dia anak ke-2 dari keluargaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suntuk di kamar terus." balasnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kursinya dan menaruh tanganku di dahinya, dapat kurasakan dahinya agak hangat.

"Cih, badanmu agak hangat. Kemarin kau pergi kemana?." tanyaku dengan kasar seperti biasa kemudian duduk di kursi milikku dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

"Aku kemarin tidak kemana-mana. Mungkin ini karna pengaruh cuaca." jawabnya dengan suara agak serak.

"Tck. . . Kau ini merepotkan sekali. Dasar adik sialan." ujarku sembari berdiri mengambil tas sekolah dan senjataku. Lalu aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Yoichi-nii tunggu." panggil Yui yang segera berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil piring kami bertiga dan segera mencucinya.

"Hei adik sialan." panggilku pada Yu yang sekarang sudah berada di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Hmn?." jawabnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari televisi yang sekarang sedang menayangkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di daerah Deimon.

"Aku punya obat di dalam lemariku. Jika kau ingin mengambilnya, jangan sentuh barang-barangku yang lain. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya." ucap*ancam*ku sembari menatapnya tajam.

"Baik Yoichi-nii." balasnya sembari menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat. Kalau ada apa-apa telfon kami ya Yu-nii." seru Yui yang telah ada di sampingku dengan tas yang sudah terpasang pundaknya.

"Baik." balas Yu.

Setelah menutup pintu yang ada di belakangku. Aku dan Yu pun berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumahku dan berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menuju tempat tujuannya masing-masing.

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

"Ya~, akhirnya ku temukan juga. Ngapain kamu di sini?" teriak seorang cewek berambut biru dengan in-line skate terpasang di kakinya saat berhasil menemukan temannya yang sedang berdiri di balik pagar pembatas atap sekolah mereka.

"Ehm, tidak ada. Aku cuma tidak suka tempat ramai saja." jawab cewek berambut sebahu berwarna merah semerah darah yang sesekali melambai lembut tertiup angin dan mempunyai telinga seperti elf yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Oo, kupikir Yui-chan kemana. Habisnya, aku tidak menemukanmu dimana-mana." ucap suzuna berjalan menghampiri Yui.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau suzuna-chan mencariku." balas Yui dengan wajah bersalah.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa."

Selanjutnya mereka cuma diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sifatmu agak mirip dengan You-nii ya, suka menyendiri. Tapi wajah kalian tidak mirip, soalnya bentuk wajah dan rambutmu beda dengan You-nii. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu, aku pikir Yui-chan itu adiknya Mamo-nee." seru Suzuna mencoba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Tapi Yui hanya diam. Sembari menatap lurus ke arah taman sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan mawar merah.

"Jika telinga dan matamu tidak sama dengan You-nii, mungkin aku tidak akan percaya kalau Yui-chan adiknya You-nii." lanjut Suzuna.

Yui melihat Suzuna sejenak dan menghela nafas kemudian dia kembali menatap taman mawar tersebut.

"Yah, banyak yang mengatakan itu." bisiknya.

"Eh, apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Suzuna yang samar-samar mendengar ucapan Yui.

"Tidak ada." balasnya singkat tanpa melepas pandangannya dari taman mawar tersebut.

"Ooh." Suzuna diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Yui yang lembut. Mata Yui yang hijau menatap kosong mawar-mawar yang sedari tadi dipandangnya. Suzuna merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik wajah lembut Yui.

"Ada apa Suzuna-chan?" tanya Yui yang merasa risih dari tdi dipandangi.

"Ehm, tidak ada. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sepertinya sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir." seru Suzuna berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan menarik tangan Yui.

* * *

ini cerita saya yang ke-2

maaf kalau gaje...

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life **

**Chapter 2**

**By : Vhy Otome**

**Disclaimer By**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : Gaje, typo.**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini tepat tanggal 25 Desember. Tanggal dimana seharusnya sebagian orang merayakan hari ini dengan canda dan tawa bahagia, tapi tidak bagiku. Saat ini aku berada di tempat yang sudah berhasil merebut kebahagiaanku berkali-kali. Kutatap batu nisan yang ada di hadapanku dengan pandangan penuh arti. Kuangkat wajahku dan kutatap langit yang sudah berubah menjadi kelabu, lama kupandangi langit itu sampai tetes-tetes air berjatuhan membasahi wajahku. Kututup mataku seraya menunduk, lalu kutatap kembali nisan tersebut dan berjalan menuju nisan di mana tempat orang yang ku sayangi terbujur kaku dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku membuka mulutku dan berkata "Aku pasti akan menjaga mereka. . . . Ibu."  
Setelah mengatakan itu akupun berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari nisan tersebut. Tak ku pedulikan tetes hujan yang membuat sekujur tubuhku basah. Setiap berada di sini entah mengapa hatiku selalu terasa sakit. Luka lama yang ku pendam selalu terbuka kembali jika aku berada di sini. Membuatku merasa seperti orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Tapi yah, aku harus tetap menjalaninya, demi mereka.  
"Demi mereka." bisikku di tengah hujan yang tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan. Akupun berjalan pulang di tengah hujan yang terus berjatuhan.

-Pinggiran Kota Tokyo-

Dresss. . .

CTAR CTAR!

Hujan lebat dan petir yang sesekali menyambar, membuat sebuah gedung tua tak terawat kelihatan semakin suram dan menakutkan. Gedung tua itu dulunya adalah sebuah perusahaan sepatu yang cukup terkenal di seluruh jepang. Namun, pemilik perusahaan ini tertipu oleh rekan bisnisnya sendiri hingga harus gulung tikar dengan perasaan kecewa.

Dari gedung itu sayup-sayup terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan seorang pria yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan gedung.

"Hah . . . Hah . . . Hah . . Maaf, maafkan saya. Saya cuma disuruh oleh mereka." Mohon seorang pria separuh baya dengan tubuh penuh luka yang cukup dalam sampai membuat darahnya berceceran di seluruh ruangan. Dia bersujut dan memeluk kaki orang yang berada di hadapannya. Yang tak lain adalah malaikat pencabut nyawanya.  
Sang malaikat mengibaskan jubahnya yang berwarna hitam dan dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah, diapun menarik kakinya dari pelukan pria itu.

CTAR!

Seberkas cahaya kilat sekilas menerangi wajah malaikat itu. Dari wajahnya tersirat kebencian dan kebengisan.

"Hah. . . Hah . . . Sa . . Saya mohon tuan." ucapnya bersujut di depan malaikat mautnya.

"Cih . . . Kau sudah mengotori sepatu dan bajuku dengan darah menjijikkanmu orang tua bodoh. Karna itu kau pantas mati." ucapnya dengan nada datar dan tatapan dingin.

CTAR

Sang malaikat menyibakkan jubahnya dan mengambil sebilah pisau kecil dari balik jubah itu.

"Eh . . . A . . .a. . .apa yang akan anda lakukan tuan?" seru pria itu ketakutan dan mencoba bergeser mundur walau dia sudah tersudut di ujung ruangan.

Sang malaikat mengangkat pisaunya tinggi sampai melewati kepalanya, lalu dia menunduk dan memegang leher pria itu.

"A. . .argh. . . To . .tolong lepaskan tu. .tuan." ucapnya tergagap-gagap karna lehernya dicekik hingga sulit berbicara.

CTAR

Terbersit sebuah wajah yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan sorot matanya menyiratkan sebuah keinginan gila. Yaitu keinginan untuk membunuh pria yang ada di depannya.

Pria itu terkejut dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia mencoba melepas tangan malaikat mautnya dari lehernya. Namun terlambat, sebilah pisau kecil yang sangat tajam melesat dengan cepat dan menghunus kepalanya.

"Aaarrrgggh . . . " teriak pria itu kesakitan sampai akhirnya dia terdiam dan menatap kosong mata malaikat mautnya.

Melihat mangsanya sudah tak bernyawa, dia melepas cekikannya dan mencabut pisau yang menancap di kepala pria itu.

Dreesssh

Hujan tak henti-hentinya menghujam gedung itu dengan air sedingin es.

Sang malaikat menunduk dan memandang wajah mangsanya yang berselimutkan darah.

"Hi . . . Hi . . . Hi . . . Dasar orang tua bodoh." dengan terkikik pelan dia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan mangsanya yang bergelimangan darah.

"Nah, ayo pergi ke tempat selanjutnya. Hi . . . Hi . . . Hi . . ."

* * *

Maaf kalau kependekan.

Saya lagi kekurangan ide X(

Ada tidak yang ma memberikan saya ide ^_^ *berharap*

Mohon r&R para reader semua ^^v


End file.
